lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Harnedor Traders
Harnedor traders are mannish traders of the faction. They can only be found in their respective market stalls in the bazaars of Harnedor villages. The bronzesmith and farmer, in addition to the market stalls, can also be found in smithies and farms, respectively. The barkeeper spawns exclusively in taverns. Only four market stalls form a bazaar. So you won't be able to find them all in one place, but will probably have to travel quite some time, if you want to find a specific one. These traders were all added in , and are one of the five types of traders, that replaced the so called Southron traders (or Near Harad traders), that were in the game before. They are different from normal Harnedhrim in the fact that they all have a coin in one hand and a tool of their respective business in the other. Behaviour The traders stand around in the market stall and wait for customers. They will trade for silver coins and exchange your money for larger or smaller variants. They normally are passive NPCs but will attack if provoked; once provoked they will attack you with a tool of their trade. Trading The Harnedor traders will trade with anyone who has positive or neutral alignment. They sell various goods according to their profession. They will buy what they need, to do their job properly. The traders will only buy or sell a certain amount of items before they will stop accepting that type of goods. After this happens there is a cooldown time before they will trade this item again. Even the complete set of trades will change after you trade more wealth with a certain trader. In this case, the new set will be unavailable for a short while, and then reopen. Trading with any of the Southron Traders, no matter which sub-faction they belong to, will earn you the achievement "Desert Riches". Here is a list of which professions can be found: * Baker * Bartender * Brewer * Bronzesmith * Butcher * Farmer * Fishmonger * Huntsman * Lumberman * Miner * Stonemason Price lists Items sold - Below are tables of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from the respective trader. Use this tables to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Items bought - Below are tables of values for each item that the player can sell to the respective trader. Use this tables to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as not each trader will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged tools. Speech Bank All Harnedor traders, except for the bronzesmith, farmer, and bartender, have the same speech bank. These traders talk about their stall and encourage you to sell and buy from them, provided you have the proper alignment. Friendly * All my wares are shipped in over the Aphûrnin. Come, take a look! * I only sell the best goods Ninzâyan can produce. * I saw you look, yes, my wares are THAT good! * Any friend of my friends is a friend of mine as well, and coins are my best friends! * I have a special offer in for you, brought across the desert by our nomad friends! * I don't care about profits, trust me. I just want you to be happy with the least price I can offer. * You have an eye for detail, am I right? Take a closer look at the quality of my wares, Person. * Greetings. Have you come to trade with me? * I am sure I have something that'll interest you, Person! * A good trader never says no to another trade. * More interested in goods from the north? I might have a few lying around... * I got some of these goods from Ugrî-zadîn. Let me show you. * That glint in your eyeou are ready for a trade, yes? * Could I perhaps interest you in some of my wares? * You seem like the type who knows a good deal when you see one. I respect that. * I am always open for another trade. What are you looking for? Hostile * Stop this fellow, before something is stolen! * Northerners! Someone, call the guards! * By the Great Serpent! Assault, assault! * You shall pay with blood, northerner! * My shop is closed. I shall do no business with you! * Let us barter and live in peace, warmonger! * Men like you make me sick, ruining a peaceful bazaar! * Have you no respect for unarmed citizens? * Disturber of peace! Defiler of trade! * Leave now, and never come back! * Ninzâyan forever! * You cannot honestly think you can beat us Ninzâyanim? * All this effort, and you still resort to violence? * Oh, you want to trade blows? That's fine by me! * The trade is off, but you will pay! * The price for your crime is your life! * Stop! Thief! Murderer! * Begone! You aren't welcome here! * I bet you're just a common thief like the rest of them! Harnedor Baker |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = bread and pastry |buys = wheat, sugar, olives, and buckets |added in = 34}} Harnedor bakers are easily recognizable by the loaf of olive bread in their hand. It must really be hard, stale bread, since they actually use it to defend themselves when attacked. They sell bread and pastry and buy ingredients like wheat, sugar and olives, along with bakery gear like buckets. You need positive or neutral to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Harnedor Bartender |attack strength = ? |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = inside a tavern |drops = bone (0-1), random food and drink |buys = raw food and mugs |sells = , cooked |added in = 34}} The Harnedor bartender wears an apron, always has a wooden cup in his hands, and even buys different raw ingredients such as raw meat, wheat, sugar, or some kitchen utensils like plates and mugs. Unlike most other Harnedor traders, bartenders are found exclusively in their taverns, rather than in the bazaars. The achievement "That Southron Atmosphere" can be earned through trading with any of the Southron bartenders. Items Sold Items Bought Speech Friendly * Welcome, my good friend, to ! * Good day, my friend! * Welcome, Person! What do you desire? * Surely you are thirsty after a hot day beneath the Sun! * You must be thirsty, my friend. What would you like? * Welcome to . The finest watering-hole in all the lands of Ninzâyan! * You must be hungry, my friend. * We all need hearty food and drink in times like these. * Here at , we drink arak as if we were fish. * A strong cup of my finest arak for you, perhaps? * Come in, my friend. Come and get out of the sun. * I suppose you shall be wanting something to eat. * I hope they do not call off too many of my patrons to fight for Lord Sauron. * You are not from around here, are you, Person? But all Men enjoy some delicious arak! * Please, come and sit down. * Are you a farmer? Have you any goods to sell? * . Best in all the land! * You must be thirsty, Person. It is lucky you came here to . Hostile * Get out of ! * Get out of my tavern, you Northern beast! * We do not serve beasts like you in here! Out! Out! * Begone at once, Person! * No arak for you, I think! * Not for all the silver in the world would I feed an enemy of Ninzâyan. * Guards! Guards! * You are not welcome here. * You are a beast, Person. A beast, and a dumb one, to come in here! * Get yourself out of ! * The guards will escort you out, soon enough. Harnedor Brewer |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = |buys = and sugar |added in = 34}} Are you insatiably thirsty? Want to buy drinks in bigger quantities? Then you should find a Harnedor brewer! They are easily recognizable by a wooden cup in their hand, which they also use, to defend themselves when attacked. They sell all kinds of in barrels and smaller kinds of vessels. They buy brewing ingredients like and sugar. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Harnedor Bronzesmith |alignment = |spawn = smithies and bazaars |drops = ? |alignment needed = +50 with |buys = Ingots and coal, leather, gems |sells = Armour and weapons |added in = 34 }} Are you bad in crafting? Or too lazy to do hard work yourself? Then seek out the Harnedor bronzesmith, who can be found in smithies and bazaars. They are easily recongnizable by their blacksmith hammer they carry in their right hand, which they use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell armour and weapons. They will only trade with players that have a alignment of +50 or higher. The achievement "Spikes and Spears" can be earned through trading with a bronzesmith. They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Items Sold Items Bought Smithing They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Speech Friendly * Greetings. Have you come to trade with us? * The nomads of the Great Desert promised to bring me back something special from across the sands. * Believe it or not, trade has been good for me, Person. * Keep your weapons where I can see them and we should be fine, Person. * I don't normally talk to the likes of you, but something tells me you're alright. * Hot day today, isn't it? * I am sure I have something in my wares that'll catch your interest, Person! * I've got a special price for you, friend! * Look on my works, northerner, and barter with me. * A good man never says no to another trade. * You seem like a traveller. Come and let me show you something worth staying for! Neutral * My works have to go to my own people first, Person. * I don't trust that you won't use my own work against me. * If I were seen giving wares to a northerner they'd cut my hands off. Sorry. * How will I know you won't pass this on to the Gondorians, Person? * I don't think we're on good enough terms yet for me to show you my wares, Person. * It's going to be a no from me. Hostile * Northerners! Someone, call the guards! * Come here! I'll show you the strength of Harad! * You won't survive for long this side of the Aphûrnin! * By the Serpent! Assault, assault! * I don't know how you made it past our warriors, but your path ends here! * You shall pay with blood, northern fiend! * Are the green lands not enough for you? Begone! Harnedor Butcher |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = and leather |buys = daggers, wheat, salt, and iron ingots |added in = 34}} Need animal products? Afraid that the Harnedhrim will murder you for killing their animals? Then talk to a Harnedor butcher instead! They are easily recognizable by a piece of raw camel meat in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell all kinds of along with leather and feathers. They buy gear for their business like daggers, wheat, and iron ingots. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Harnedor Farmer |health = 20 |attack strength = ? |alignment = |trade alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars, farms |sells = , hay bales, and milk |buys = , bonemeal and buckets. |hire alignment needed = +50 to |units = Harnedor farmhands |added in = 34}} Can't find crops in the barren waste that is Harnedor? Then talk to a Harnedor farmer instead! They are easily recognizable by a in their hand, which they also use, to defend themselves when attacked. Besides the bazaars, they can also be found in farms. They sell their produce, mainly , hay bales and milk and buy what they need for their business like , bonemeal and buckets. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. The achievement "Slave Economy" can be earned through trading with any of the Southron farmers. Items Sold Items Bought Hiring Besides trading, the farmer also allows you to hire farmhands. The player must have at least +50 alignment. Farmhands cost 40 silver coins, but the cost decreases as the player gains alignment. Speech Friendly * The Sun has been hot today. * Good day, Person. What would you like? * Fruits and crops grow well in these lands. * We farmers must work hard, for the soldiers need ever more supplies. * The Sun is hot here, but the crops do so well in it. * Remember to keep drinking! * I didn't see you there, Person. Are you hungry? * I suppose I have a few potatoes to spare for you. * The farmhands are always thirsty. * Do you like fine fruits, Person? * The warlords are always demanding more crops for their taxes. * You wouldn't want to work the fields on a hot day like this. * One should not work beneath the Sun for too long. * The yellow Sun is a burning eye, but Lord Sauron's eye burns brighter still. * Our friends in the South keep slaves on their farms. But a harvest gathered by slaves is no good harvest. * I do not believe in the use of slaves. It is cruel, and the crops suffer. Hostile * I do not work tirelessly on the farm just to feed our enemies! * I will not trade with an enemy of our people. * Who are you, Person? Some beast from the North? Begone! * Get away from my land! * I pray that you wither beneath the Sun. * We have no business together, Person. * You should not have come to our lands. * Get away, or I shall strike you with this! * Do not come near my farm again, Person! * Guards! Keep this villain off my farm! * I should have the farmhands strike you, Person! Harnedor Fishmonger |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = , and |buys = sticks, string, buckets, iron ingots, salt and daggers |added in = 34}} Longing for fresh-caught fish? Stuck far in the desert with a bunch of Harnedhrim? Then you should find a Harnedor fishmonger! They are easily recognizable by the fishing rod in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. Besides , they also sell and - a rarity in Middle-earth - . They buy fishing gear like sticks, string, buckets, iron ingots and daggers. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Harnedor Huntsman |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = , fur, leather, horns |buys = , arrows, sticks, string |added in = 34}} No luck in hunting? Longing for fresh ? Then contact a professional Harnedor huntsman. They wear leather armour and are easily recognizable by a piece of fur, they carry in their hand. They sell a large variety of animal drops and they buy weapons they can use to kill animals. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Harnedor Lumberman |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = wooden produce |buys = axes, bonemeal, and buckets |added in = 34}} Harnedor lumbermen (there seem not to be any women among them) are easily recognizable by their axe in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell the simpler kinds of wooden produce, like wood blocks, planks, beams, leaves and saplings. They buy what they need for their business like axes, bonemeal, and buckets. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Harnedor Miner |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = , |buys = pickaxes, torches and buckets |added in = 34}} Fed up with spending all your precious time underground? Need a special gift for a beloved one? Pay someone else for the boring work and contact a Harnedor miner! They are easily recognizable by their pickaxe in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell all kinds of and . They buy what they need for their business like pickaxes, torches and buckets. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Harnedor Stonemason |health = 20 |alignment = |alignment needed = +0 to |spawn = bazaars |sells = Haradric bricks and |buys = pickaxes, , torches and buckets |added in = 34}} Can you imagine being all day out in the desert, mining ? Afterwards working all the stuff to get ordinary or even carved bricks out of it? No? Then seek out a Harnedor stonemason in a bazaar. They are easily recognizable by a brick in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell mainly all kinds of Haradric bricks and red and white . They buy what they need for their business like pickaxes, , torches and buckets. You need positive or neutral alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Category:Near Harad Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Traders Category:NPC Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Blacksmith Category:Harnedor Category:Harad